Electric Slime
A herbivorous Slime that's brimming with energy that's ready to lash out at predators and Ranchers alike. Slimepedia 'Diet:' Despite the less than abundence of food sources in their native environments, what food sources are available tend to be well protected as a massed cluster of Electric Slimes around bushes and whatnot can create a tremendous hazard for any other species of slime. Due to their grouping habits, Electric Slimes that escape a Corral or find their way onto a Ranch may group around a farm and create a hazard. The most favoured food for a lucky Electric Slime is . 'Slimeology' A pack Slime typically found in the more dry regions of an ecosystem although they don't tend to suffer any negative health in more humid areas. These slimes often group together for protection and to overall increase potential power output for deterring slimes attempting to take from their local food spots. Whilst these slimes are more than happy to thrive in a Corral with any reasonable amount of food, it's important to note that great enough numbers close enough can let them give out enough energy to knock out a corral or other devices completely. 'Rancher Risks' They don't have a predatory or aggressive although those in a region without a food abundence may zap a Rancher or slime trying to take food. Their zapping is especially painful when they stack atop each other, functioning like a battery. The zaps can not only harm an unfortunate Rancher but drain the power of their suit. A large enough battery can even knock out the force fields of a corral! Boom/Electric Largos will eventually condense into the Shock Slime and caution should be taken with these Largos and more so with the resulting Shock Slime. 'Plortonomics' An Electric Slime's plorts have a thick, cyan, slightly transparent layer surrounding a darker blue core. Electric Slime Plorts are used to power many consumer products and so are surprisingly valuable in the lives of many. The large demand results in a higher price change rate but it doesn't change as much compared to typical Plorts. 'Largos' The Electric Slime can become a Largo Synergies Boom/Electric Largo - As to be expected, this Largo will combine the diets of the two slimes. Although a Boom/Electric Largo will not use the abilities of either side. Rather after a period of time it will condense into the hazardous Shock Slime. The body of the Largo will bubble and seem somewhat disformed. Tabby/Electric Largo - As if they didn't already have enough energy, Tabby Slimes get even more energetic when paired with Electric Slime traits. Tabby/Electric Largos are 50% faster than they should be, alongside them having the intelligence to use their electricity to strategically knock out vacuums. Electricity will sometimes crackle from the tip of the tail. Interactions Phosphor/Electric Largo - The Largo has a brighter glow than a usual Phosphor Largo. Else/Electric Largo - The diet and abilities of the Electric slime are passed to the Largo. Tarr - If the Tarr was created with an Electric Slime component, the ability will not be passed down. Appearance A thin, cyan membrane surrounds the inner core where electricity is produced. They have a happy expression (provided that they're not in a bad mood) and two small, metallic disks on the side of each eye (the side facing away from the opposite eye) so that the disks and the eye are arranged like the points on a triangle. Electricity frequently jumps around the body although mostly between the metal plates. Trivia * Gallery Coming soon! Category:Slime